


Push Back

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is dominant this time, F/F, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Non-Graphic Violence, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, wouldn't call it Hate Sex but it's close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica corners Allison by her locker but doesn't expect the hunter to get the upper hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Back

Allison gasped as the back of her head collided with the wall of lockers. She knew it had been a mistake coming back for the bag she’d forgotten. It had only been textbooks that she could have easily borrowed from Lydia, but it wasn’t as though she expected Erica to turn up.

Allison hadn’t seen her since the day in the woods when Allison had… gone - quite literally - mad with power. She winced at the memory of how heartless she’d been… riddling the poor betas with arrows. She could never make up for what she did to them, it hadn’t been their fault that her mother… well… the blame should not have rested on their shoulders.

“How powerful are you now, Argent?” Erica growled, low in her throat, eyes glowing with the yellow threat of turning but Allison was far from intimidated. She may not be blinding hunting werewolves now but that didn’t mean she was unprepared to fight them.

Reaching into her back pocket, moving slowly to not alert Erica - who was much too focused on her rage - and pulled her small dagger from its sheath. A dagger that had been dipped and left to soak in wolfsbane for several days. The tip of the dagger pressed into Erica’s abdomen, cutting through her corset and piercing her skin, not deep, but enough to feel the wolfsbane work its charms.

Allison smirked when Erica grimaced, jolting back out of instinct and the hunter used that moment to get the upper hand, manhandling Erica to turn them around and shove the wolf into the lockers instead.

Erica hit the lockers hard but she lunged forward, yellow eyes glaring, teeth bared, but Allison’s wolfsbane blade remained pressed into her side and her other arm pressed over Erica’s chest to keep her pinned to the wall.

“I’m not afraid of you and your toys,  _Allison_.” She snarled, grabbing Allison by her shoulders and sinking her claws into her skin. Allison in turn pressed the knife a little deeper into her, causing Erica to cringe and bite back a whimper as her flesh refused to heal itself around the poison.

“It would be best if you don’t  _tempt_ me.” she emphasized her words with additional pressure to Erica’s small wound.

“Is the princess afraid of getting her hands dirty again?”

“The ‘princess’ doesn’t want to hurt you, but you’re the one cornering me at my locker, Erica. Clearly you’re the only one of us who wants to dish out violence.”

Erica grinned, eyes fading back to a light brown. “Only one of us? My thigh seems to remember different.”

Allison tilted her head, “Really? Because mine does as well.”

Erica furrowed her brows in confusion, “I don’t remember you with an arrow in your thigh.”

“As I recall it was your claws in chemistry class.”

The blonde’s eyes lit up with recognition and a sadistic grin pulled a corner of her lips. “Ah yes, so you’re right. You always did like thighs, didn’t you?”

Allison’s brows rose, “Oh, would you like it better if it were your thigh?” She repeated, pushing her own knee to nudge at the same thigh her arrow had once sunk into, gently, as if to apologize. 

Erica’s eyes faded to their regular light brown in the confusion, her own body rigid against the wall, not fighting for fear of the blade sinking deeper into her vulnerable side. “What are you playing at Argent? Having a wee identity crisis are we?”

“Oh, Erica, Erica, Erica,” Allison cooed, watching the yellow threat slowly sink back into the blonde’s eyes, “I thought this was what  _you_  wanted. That day in the classroom you seemed rather… eager to have me in a vulnerable position. Not liking it when the tables are turned?”

“Oh it’s cute that you think you’re in control.”

“Aren’t I?” Allison pulled the dagger down across Erica’s stomach an inch but she didn’t savor the way Erica winced.

“Maybe. Or maybe this is exactly where I wanted you.”

Allison mirrored the blonde’s sly, toothy grin, without the canines peeking out from her plump, red lips. She always did find Erica’s taste in lipstick… enticing.

“This is where you’ve wanted me?” She asked, slipping her knee further between Erica’s thighs, “Controlling you, giving you exactly what you crave and need?”

Before Erica could retort, she leaned in closer to let her lips brush the blonde’s ear, “With you writhing beneath me, begging for more?”

Erica opened her mouth just as Allison pressed her thigh fully between the blonde’s legs and no words came out, only a stuttering, breathy gasp.

Allison’s own lips formed a ‘o’ as she mimicked Erica’s moan while grinding her thigh against Erica through the tight fabric of her jeans. She wasn’t surprised when Erica arched her back, pushing forward into the right angle to rut against the hunter’s leg. This time Allison pulled her blade back, preventing it from penetrating Erica further but keeping it there, as a constant reminder.

“How long have you wanted this, Erica?” Allison whispered, tongue darting out to prod at the blonde’s sensitive ear. Erica’s breath hitched, as did her hips as she rode Allison’s thigh. “Wanted me to press up against you and  _take_.”

“Ah!” She moaned, hands sliding down the hunter’s arms from where they’d been grasping her shoulders. One of her hands slipped down Allison’s back to reach down and squeeze her ass cheek, pulling her even closer and aided by Erica opening her legs further to invite Allison in.

Allison swallowed a groan and dropped her knife, the blade clattering on the ground, before she pressed her, now free, open palm to the wound she’d given the young beta. Erica moaned as Allison’s warm fingers caressed over her skin and then dipping under the waistband of her jeans. 

The blonde’s mouth opened in a silent gasp when Allison’s fingers slipped under her lace panties and teased between her wet lips. The pressure of the jeans restricted the hunter’s movements but it didn’t stop her from rubbing Erica’s clit, hard, making the beta jump and clench her thighs around Allison’s leg. 

Allison forced her wrist deeper into Erica’s jeans, shoving two of her fingers into the beta’s slick opening and working a loud moan from her filthy mouth.

“There she is,” Allison grinned, smile soft and teasing, “completely open and moaning just for me.” She pushed forward, crushing her lips against Erica’s in a bruising kiss which Erica returned with more teeth than lips. Erica’s tongue pushed past the hunter’s lips and fought for dominance but Allison pressed her fingers in deeper, curling them as best she could in her position. The beta’s moan was muffled between their lips, lifting her hips on Allison’s fingers and arching up to push her clit against Allison’s restricted palm. 

“Fuck!” Erica breathed, rocking her hips down in a hard rhythm that Allison tried to mimic, but the limitations of Erica’s already far too tight jeans were not allowing her much movement. No matter, she would still get the blonde off, right here in the hallway of their school. 

“Come for me, Erica.” Allison murmured, lips brushing beside the beta’s lips before she tilted her head and sunk her teeth into Erica’s neck. Erica howled, tilting her head back and rolling her hips down onto Allison’s hand as she came. Her body shook as Allison’s hand worked her until Erica was whining from sensitivity, and Allison pressed a soft kiss to her lips as she withdrew her hand, raising it to her lips to suck Erica’s come from her fingers.

“Mmm,” Allison hummed, dark brown eyes locking on Erica’s satiated darker orbs.

“That’s a good look on you, Argent.” The blonde smirked, still breathless but recovering quickly.

“I could say the same about you, Reyes. What would you call that particular look? Blissed out?” 

Erica’s teeth reemerged as she gave the hunter an obscene leer, “Oh, don’t worry, Allison. You’ll get yours soon enough.”

Allison shut the locker door beside Erica’s head, causing the blonde to blink in confusion as though she had forgotten that Allison had opened the locker before Erica confronted her.

“I’m counting on it.” Allison slung her bag over her shoulder, leaving Erica to slump against the wall as the hunter sauntered away more than a little pleased with herself.

**Author's Note:**

> join me on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) because I need more Allica in my life


End file.
